All Secrets Kill Us
by AzNerAc
Summary: Curses fall from generation to generation.
1. Characters

Character Introductions:

Emily & Paige

Alysia 16 (Captivating): Paige gave birth to her, but she's closer to Emily

Jackson 18 (God's Grace): Paige gave birth to him, and he's close to both.

Spencer and Toby

Kara 16 (Pure): Has both Toby and Spencer's looks.

Myles 16 (Soldier): Looks just like Toby with Spencer's brown eyes.

Hanna & Caleb

Drew 20 (Wise): Looks like Caleb and some of Hanna. considered a "hot college guy"

Paisley 17 (Church/Cemetary): Looks like Hanna. She's popular and stunning and Bridgette's role model.

Bridgette 16 (Stength): Look mostly like Hanna but has some of Caleb's features. She's Rosewood's "queen bee"

Aria & Ezra

Zoey 20 (life): Looks like Ezra. Rebellious, mysterious and sexy. Drew's "one that got away"

McKenzie 16 (the fair one): beautiful, artistic and smart. Looks like Aria and Ezra combined.

Carter 14 (stable): Looks like Ezra with Aria's eyes.

Aria & Noel

Ryder 7 (knight): looks exactly like Noel. Outgoing and athletic.


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter One: McKenzie**

**Welcome to the Family**

**"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."– David Ogden Stiers**

* * *

"Mom!" I screamed down the stairs. God no one in this house has ears I swear.

"Mom!" I screamed even louder.

"McKenzie what do you want?!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Where's my skirt?"

"In the dryer!"

"Where?"

"THE DRYER!" God, we were loud. Probably because of all the comotion and stuff. My older sister, Zoey was home from college to help out my mom and my little brothers made each other crazy.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Kenz."

"Hey dad." He kissed me on the head. Noel isn't my real dad, but he feels like it. My real dad left us for heroin when Carter was barley 4 months old. Then my mom found Noel after like a year, only Zoey remembers my real dad.

"Hey Ry, whats up?" I gave him a high five before grabbing some burned waffles. Neither of my parents can cook.

After I forced myself to swallow that custy waffle I ran down into the basement and grabbed my skirt. I went back into my room and grabbed the outfit I spent FOREVER picking out. I had to get noticed somehow, and I wanted to get noticed this year especially. I put on a knitted cream sweater and my light pink floral skirt. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked so good! For the first time I loved my reflection, like really loved it.

"Kenzie! Hurry up we're leaving!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs. I threw the front door open and got into our mini van.

"Shotgun!" Carter called.

"Hate you." I said sarcastically. I climbed in the back seat next to Ryder who was playing with a football.

My mom pulled out of the driveway and turned on the radio.

"Are you guys ready for your first day of school?" She sounded excited.

There was complete silence.

"Not really mom." Carter said.

"Oh come on guys, school is a great place to make new friends. Ry, are you gonna make new friends baby?"

"Sure." He looked out the window. Last year his best friend moved to New York and he'd missed him ever since.

"Great." She smiled.

We dropped Carter and Ryder off first and then me.

"Bye sweetie have a great day!" She kissed my cheek as I walked out of the car. I looked at the school, with a nervous feeling in my gut. I was excited but scared. I was seriously eager to make new friends this year. I walked into school, feeling the heat of 10,000 bodies all around me. I walked over to my lock and shoved some books into it. I closed the door and saw Kara Cavanaugh standing there.

"Oh shit Kar, you scared me!" She laughed.

"You look cute! Ready for AP english 1st period?"

"Yay, sounds like fun."

"Please, it'll be a blast."

"You really love school too much."

"I can't help that I'm a whiz at everything school related. Grades are super important to me."

"You think I don't know?" Kara's face suddenly drooped and turned angry.

"Oh god, here she comes."

"The "Queen Bee" of Rosewood." I rolled my eyes. The bitchiest, cattiest, most annoying stuck up girl you'll ever meet is Bridgette Rivers. I've never met anyone like her in my life. Everyone praises her, like worships her.

"I don't get why people like her." Kara scoffed.

"Why do people like anyone?" I walked down the hallway towards our class. We walked into the class and chose seats right next to each other. We were early and soon the rest of the kids filed in. I smiled at one of my old friends, Alysia Feilds. She looked down and took a seat a few rows away from me.

The bell rand and our teacher still wasn't here.

"God, could this new teacher be any later?" Kara laughed.

Before I could say anything, the teacher walked in. He had dark, hair and blue green eyes.

"Good Morning. My name is Mr. Fitz and I'll be your new AP English teacher."

He wrote his name on the board and started to take attendance.

"Amanda Johansen?"

"Present!"

"McKenzie Kahn?"

I just stared until Kara hit me in the arm.

"H-Here." He just looked me right in the eyes for only a second.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, he just looks really familiar." Too familiar. I knew exactly who he was. Did he know me?

I was complete lost the rest of class. I couldn't' concentrate. All I could do was think of how mad I was. When class ended I told Kara I was staying late. When I was alone I walked up to him.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry, I don't. Am I supposed to?"

"No, I must have you mixed up with someone else then." My heart sank. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He looked into my eyes again, the eyes we shared.

"I just think I'm going to drop out of this class that's all." I walked out as fast as I could.

"Kenz? What's up?"

"Nothing, my eyes are just all watery." I laughed and wiped the tears.

"Uh, okay. Whatever you say."

"Yeah, whatever I say."

I had never felt so abandoned by someone I never met.

* * *

**Do you think Ezra really doesn't know who she is? If I get 5 reviews I'll update tomorow or tonight! xoxo**


	3. Endless Possibility

**Chapter Two: Kara**

**Endless Possibility**

**"I can't fall asleep but I sure can dream."**

* * *

I hate my alarm clock.

"Kara?" My mom walked into my room and stroked light brown hair. She kissed my head and told me breakfast was ready.

I rolled out of bed and walked into our kitchen where my brother was sitting.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Hey Myles you ready for school?" My brother isn't a popular kid, he's kind of a loser.

"Yeah, I hate it even more this year thanks for asking."

"Myles, be nice. She was just asking." He rolled his eyes.

"It's fine, I don't care."

"So, Kara are you ready for all these classes sweetie? Think you can handle it?"

"Mom, you handled it." I smiled. This year I was taking all AP classes and playing 3 sports. My only free season was summer and I'd be prepping for college then. My brother however was the family "disappointment".

"Hey Kar." My dad kissed the top of my head and ruffled Myles's hair.

"Hey dad." I finished my breakfast and got dressed. I had been texting Mack for the last week so we could plan our outfits and shop. Mack is my best friend, she has been since we were kids. We used to be close with Bridgette Rivers and Alysia Feilds, but that's over now I guess. Bridgette turned into a bitch and Alysia is too involved with whatever she does.

"Myles?" I walked into my brother's room.

"What?"

"I hope you have a good day." I smiled.

"God would you shut up? I don't need your sympathy because I have no possible future and you have so much goddam promise?"

"Myles, don't make everything my fault."

"I don't need you or anyone else."

"I think you do. You need someone who understands."

"I'm leaving now." He walked out and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and got dressed. My brother was annoying as hell sometimes. I don't know what's wrong with him. He should be more like me and mom, successful and smart. Whatever.

I curled my hair and out on my makeup before texting my boyfriend, Luke. He plays lacrosse and is in all my AP classes.

I walked down the stairs and grabbed my bag.

"Dad, are you driving me?"

"Yeah sweetie, ready to go?"

"Yep. Is Myles coming?"

"No, he walked today."

"Figures."

We walked outside and got into my dad's silver Bentley. He dropped me off and I walked into school. I went to my locker, where Luke was waiting for me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." He grabbed my face and kissed me. I laughed and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Just because you look so damn hot." I laughed again and kissed him again.

"I have to meet Mack." I pulled away and put my books in my locker.

"Later." He kissed my cheek and walked away.

I walked over to Mack's locker and hid behind the door.

"Oh shit Kar, you scared me!"

* * *

**What do you think about the one unperfect child? 5 reviews and I'll update soon! xoxo**

**Here's a preview of an upcoming chapter...**

"Myles?" She turned the corner and walked a few feet until her name was called.

"Myles? Where are you?" Tears ran down her face, smearing her makeup. It didn't help that it was raining.

She sat down and cried. She would never find it. It was easier to give up. Suddenly her name was called again, this time closer.

"Myles?" She sniffled.

Suddenly a figure emerged from around the corner. It was him. She got up and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Oh god I though I lost you." She hugged him, feeling the cool of his wet skin. His chest was still bleeding badly.

"I thought I lost me too." He laughed.

"I love you. Oh, god sorry that was so weird. It sli-"

Before she could finish, he kissed her hard on the lips and she kissed back.

If anyone saw her now, who knows what they would say. She didn't care, she just cared about this moment, this place, this guy.

Maybe she was in love after all.

* * *

**Thanks Guys! Hope you liked it! Who do you think is kissing Myles? xoxo**


	4. Uncertainty

**Chapter Three: Bridgette**

**Uncertainty **

**"I am more than what you see."**

* * *

School is a bore, besides the social/popularity part. It's great when everyone knows who you are, when all eyes are on you. I'm practically a celebrity here. I literally take forever to pick out my outfits, do my hair, pick out jewelry, do my makeup and stuff like that.

"God Bridgette hurry the hell up!" My sister banged on the door. God she's annoying.

"Shut up, I'll be done in a sec."

"You said that an HOUR AGO!" She was super pissed.

"Calm your tits, I'm coming out." I opened the door to see my sister standing there.

"God, why don't you smile Paisley? You'd look soooo much prettier." I smirked and walked into my room. Paisley might be older than me, but I'm way cooler. Actually we might be equal, but I'm definitely the prettier one. I looked in the mirror to check my makeup, I looked flawless as usual. My eyes looked great today, they really did.

"Bridge honey, breakfast is ready!" Urg. My mom.

"Coming!" I hate breakfast, but she makes me "eat".

I walked down the stairs, trying not to trip on my light pink pumps. God, they were so cute! They had this gold chain around the ankle with a bow in the back, my favorite!

Anyways, breakfast was pancakes, but i chose non fat greek yogurt instead. I have to stay trim to stay pretty.

"Bridge, you look cute today." My mom smiled. Every guy in school thought my mom was hot, weird right?

"Thanks mom." I did look cute in my cream dress and white blazer with little birds on the cuffs.

"Where's your sister? Is she ready yet?" My mom walked over to the stairs, calling my sister's name. I got up and got my bag, packing it with my lame-o school shit.

"Alright, She'll just drive herself. Let's go sweetie." My mom grabbed her keys and we walked to the car. I was half looking forward to school. The social half, the school half was boring. Who likes learning?

It took us forever to get to school and by forever I mean 10 minutes of my life wasted in this car.

"Have a good day Bridge." My mom waved and drove off. Thank god my dad was already working.

I walked up to the building and saw my friends.

"Hey guys!" They all smiled, of course.

"Hey Bridge!" "What's up Bridgette?" Blah blah blah.

"Don't I look so cute guys?" I spun around.

"Adorbs!"

"I know." A few girls left last year for some fancy-ass prep schools. My group went from 10 to 6. The ones that left weren't that great though so my care level was like 0%. The ones still left are, Riley Hines, Avery Kenworthy, Harper Doherty, Chloë Shepard, Brooke Roesler, and Natalie Breyan. Chloë, Riley and Brooke are my main girls, the rest are just bffs, these three are like, sisters.

"Bridge, we need to talk." Riley pulled me aside.

"What's up?"

"Look how hot Brayden Amodeo got!" She pointed him out.

"OMG. Look at those muscles." I crossed my eyes and looked him up and down. God he was sooo HOT now.

"I know right, and Avery has the BIGGEST crush on him!"

"How more perfect could this get?!" We both laughed.

"Wanna go over?" She asked me.

"Is that even a question?" We both walked over to where Brayden was sitting on the steps.

"Hey Brayden." He stood up.

"Hey."

"Wow, you changed a lot." I put my hand on his arm.

"Uh, thanks." This would be too easy.

"So, you wanna talk or hang sometime?"

"No thanks."

"What? Why?"

"you're just too plastic for me. All you are is outside looks."

"excuse me, you don't know me. You've never talked to me."

"I don't have to, I can tell if someone's plastic. I don't need a soul for that, all I need is eyes."

"I more than what you see on the outside, maybe if you got to know me, you'd know that." I sauntered away, pissed.

"God, what a jerk."

"I'll get him Riles, you'll see. I'm not a barbie." Or was I? I couldn't convince myself that he was wrong.

* * *

**What do you think of Bridgette? Is there more under the skin? Please review it means so much!** **xoxo**

**Here's a preview!**

"I'm freaking out."

"Why? We're in a car, we're fine."

"I don't know, okay? Can we just go home, seriously Drew."

"Look, we'll be fine, just look at that view." He leaned over and kissed me, god he was so perfect.

"Please, I'll go anywhere but here." I looked at him with big eyes.

"How about my dorm room?" He leaned over and kissed me again.

"You know what, let's just stay here then."

We kissed over and over, making out in his car. He started taking off my shirt, and I started taking off his. Suddenly there was a bang from the back of the car.

"What was that?" I pulled his shirt over my chest.

"I don't know." He sat up and unlocked his door.

"Drew!"

"Shh. Stay there." He got out of the car after turning on the headlights.

"Drew?" I leaned out the car door.

"Drew?" I got back in my seat and waited. All of the sudden, the door shut on me.

"Drew! Stop, this isn't funny!" I pulled on the door handle, but it wouldn't open. I couldn't get out.

"Drew! Drew!" I screamed and banged on the glass. Suddenly the car began to steam up, and I felt myself getting tired. With all the strength I had left, I smashed the window open with my foot and opened the car from the outside. I dropped onto the ground, coughing. I saw someone approaching me just as I blacked out.

* * *

**Who was kissing Drew? And who put knockout gas in the car? Find out faster if I get reviews!**


	5. Bathroom Friends

**Chapter Four: Alysia**

**Bathroom Friends**

**"I'm kind of funny about making new friends." -Eminem**

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, ready for your first day?" My mom asked me when I came downstairs.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I grabbed a cereal bar off the table.

"Is your'e brother up yet?"

"Yeah, he's just getting dressed."

"Is he driving you?"

"Yeah."

"Where's mom?" I asked her. I have 2 moms, I just call both of them mom. I have never been embarrassed or teased because of them. We're still a family, I'm just closer to my mom, Emily.

"She's at work already."

"Seriously?"

"Alysia, she works hard so you can have nice things."

"Whatever." I walked up stairs to my brother, Jackson's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey are you done yet, we're gonna be late." He slipped on some shoes and grabbed his backpack before running down the stairs and out the door. When we got to school I immedatley felt scared. I'm always getting nervous.

"Try not to have too much fun sis." Jackson ruffled my hair before walking over to his friends. He likes to take care of me since I'm kind of, ya know, shy. I walked into the school and opened my locker. I pushed my textbooks into my locker, creating a huge mess. I was never really neat to be honest. I turned around to see McKenzie and Kara at their lockers. I was tempted to say hi to them, but turned and walked into the bathroom. We used to be friends when we were young, but not anymore. I drifted away. I got busy with school and shit like that that my moms make me do. I hate it, doing all these sports that is. I wish I could quit it all but I would be totally disowned. My brother is perfect, literally. He's everything my mom wanted. He plays 3 sports, is popular, athletic, kind, and smart. He's ina ll honors and everything too. He also does community service. A bunch of girls want him, but he has a girlfriend named Alina. She's kinda pretty, she has light brown hair and brown eyes. Nice skin, she's kinda bitchy though, and orders him around. I thought about all this in the bathroom alone. I do that alot, just think alone.

It was quiet until two girls opened the door, laughing hysterically.

"HE SAID THAT?"

"He did! It was hilarious! Prank calls are legit the best things."

It was Roxie Wheaton and Jezebel Nahf. They were bad girls, not as in bad like slut bad, like steal cars, smoke weed and stuff like that.

"So what are you doing after school?" I looked through a crack in the stall.

"Hey, you." I realized she saw me through the mirror.

_Shit. _I whispered under my breath.

"Come out of there." Roxie crossed her arms. I opened the stall door and looked at them. They didn't seem scary or anything like that. Jezebel was actually pretty, Roxie was okay.

"Who are you?" Jezebel asked me.

"I-I'm, uh, um, Alysia." God, they thought i was such a freak.

"Hey Alysia, cute name." Jezebel said, picking up my chin with her hand.

"Why are you in here? What were you doing, smoking pot?" Roxie looked into the stall.

"Um, no." I said nervously.

"Look, if you were we don't care. She likes it a lot. I just put up with it." Jezebel said, laughing.

"I wasn't. I was just thinking about stuff before class."

"Hon, before class was an hour ago." Roxie laughed.

"What?!" I said surprised. It hadn't felt that long.

"Yeah, we were just about to ditch for the next period for the mall. You should join." Jezebel turned back to the mirror.

"Uh, sounds fun actually. I could use some new clothes." I laughed.

"You sure could!" Roxie looked me up and down smiling, "You could pull off so much!"

"Thanks."

"So, we'll take my car then." Roxie said, looking at Jezebel, then me.

"There's also a party tonight, if you're up for it Alysia. It's at the Cavanugh's lake house. Ya know, near the Kahn's old one? Miles is throwing it."

"That sounds, fun. I haven't been to many parties."

"It's all good, keep hanging with us and you'll go to so many you won't even remember not going to any." Roxie grabbed my arm and we walked out of the bathroom toward the parking lot.

* * *

"Here, try this on." Jezebel handed me a black leather skirt, crop top, chunky spiked necklace and studded boots and knee high socks.

"Really?" I looked at the items, feeling kinda confused.

"Look, this would be so great on you! You'd get more attention." I gave in and tried it on. It did look great, she was right.

"Rox! Come see!"

"Oh my god, you look great!" She cheered. Jezebel took a bow.

"My handiwork of course."

"Yeah, yeah. But now, we need some hot party dresses for tonight!" Roxie smirked and grabbed a bunch of slutty dresses off the rack. We all laughed. For once in my life I felt like I had friends, true friends, not loser friends just to please my moms. These girls liked me for me. I felt like I was wanted by someone besides family. I finally had friends.

* * *

**What do you think of Alysia's new friends? Good or Bad? Please review so i can post sooner!**

**-XOXO**

**PREVIEW!**

* * *

"Umm that's insane."

"There's no way."

"Yes, I'm sure." I looked down at my feet sadly.

"Look, how many?"

"I took 3."

"Same?"

"Same for all."

"Oh god. This is bad." She paced.

"Bad for all of us! We got you into this."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe I'll take one more."

"I don't think a fourth will help."

"You have to tell him."

"I can't, not yet."

"Why not?"

My phone beeped suddenly.

_I think you should take your friends advice before I do. Who will open their mouths first? Hurry up! Time is ticking away..._

"Shit." I said under my breath. I needed to call him. Now.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the preview! All of this drama will be coming up so get readyyy! Please review also! xoxo**


	6. Remember Me?

**Chapter 6:**

**Remember Me?**

**"I'd rather be the pain that you remembered, than the love you forgot."**

* * *

The next day, I convinced myself to prove to I was his daughter. I don't get how he could have forgotten! How does anyone forget their fucking child? Anyway, I planned out what I was going to say and brought proof with me. It took some digging, but I found some pictures in my basement of him. I put them into an old scrapbook and shoved it under my bed. No way I could let my mom find it. So, as I was saying, I went to class first thing in the morning, listening to him drone on about _Of Mice and Men _and blah blah blah. I couldn't pay attention because I was so nervous. After class ended, I reluctantly stayed behind to talk to him. Once everyone had left and the door shut, I walked up to his desk.

"Miss Kahn, how can I help you?" He looked up at me.

"Mr. Fitz, I need to ask you something."

"Of course." He forced a smile as i pulled the photo book out of my bag and opened it. I found the page with their wedding pictures on it. My mom looked really beautiful in all these photos, they were smiling, laughing kissing. They looked really in love.

"Is this you?" I held the page up to his face,and his smile turned into a look of shock.

"Where did you find these?"

"In my basement."

"Why do you have these?"

"I have more." I showed him all the pages. Pictures of him and Zoey when she was first-born. Pictures of him, me and my mom when I was barely walking, pictures of him holding Carter for the first time. I watched him look at all the pictures and realized that he was crying.

"Mr. Fitz? Are you okay?" He flipped to a page with all four of us on it. Our last Christmas card photo before he left and they got divorced.

"Is this you?" He pointed at me, sitting on his knee.

"Yeah, that's my mom, my sister Zoey, my brother Carter, and you." I tried to smile, but it was hard. I felt like crying, actually I felt like bawling.

"This is a great photo. Do you know when it was photographed?" He wiped his eyes.

"Uh, I think In October. Carter was only one month old, his birthday is-"

"September. September 5th." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. That's right. And I guess you know when mine and Zoey's are?"

"Yours is December 22nd and Zoey's is May 17th. How is your sister? Is she in college?"

"Yeah, she's 20 now. She goes to Virgina Commonwealth University. She's visiting us now though, to help my mom with the house. Things are getting pretty crazy." I forced a laugh.

"That's good, how's your mom?"

"Good. She, uh, remarried as you can tell."

"The Kahns are a good family, she's probably happy."

"She is. You know, I bet she's love to have you over for dinner. We're having a party with some of her friends. You should come."

_Wow! That was the TOTALLY wrong thing to say!_

"Sure. I'd love to see her again."

"It's on Friday. I've gotta get to class. I'll see you then." I walked out the door, kicking myself for doing something so fucking stupid.

* * *

**Friday Night**

Sadly, my mom invited the Rivers and the Fields, but at least she invited Kara and her family! It's good I won't have to face Bridgette alone. By the time most people had arrived, I had totally forgotten that I invited Mr. Fitz. Until, I opened the door, to find him standing there.

"Hi, come on." He seemed nervous, and I couldn't blame him. Even I was nervous!

"Thank you for inviting me McKenzie." He took off his jacket and put in on the chair where all the others were.

"Not a problem. My mom's baking in the kitchen." I led him to our kitchen, where my mom was making some kind of bread.

"Mom?" I could hear my voice shaking.

"Yes, Mack?" She stood up and looked over at us, she looked shocked.

"Ezra?" Her eyes were huge.

"I invited him." I forced a smile and made a face that basically said, "be nice".

"It's so nice to see you!" She gave him a hug, she definitely got the message.

"Nice to see you too, Aria. You look fantastic." He looked her over, and smiled.

"Thank you." She laughed, rubbing her back. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but my mom is kind of expecting another child. That made things 100 times more awkward. To make things even more awkward, my dad came in. Not my birth dad, my stepdad.

"Hey honey...Ezra? What are you doing here?" He put a hand on my mom's shoulder.

"Honey, McKenzie invited him. " She looked at him smiling.

"Well, it's nice to see you Ezra." He extended a hand, and Ezra timidly shook it.

"Well, I'm gonna let you guys catch up." I turned, but Ezra put a hand on my shoulder.

"Could you help me, meet some people?" I knew he meant his kids. Obviously.

"Sure." I saw him turn around to see my mom and Noel kissing, and he actually looked sad. It was weird. I helped him meet Zoey and Ryder and Carter, and then he decided to go get some food so i snuck off to my room. And then, something weird happened. As I was walking down the hallway I heard some noise in Zoey's room. I slowly opened the door, half expecting some psycho to pop out, but instead I found Drew looking at all of Zoey's pictures.

"Drew? What the hell?"

"Oh, McKenzie, I uh was just looking for something." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, my sister is downstairs."

"We-we aren't together anymore." He looked like he had cried, and suddenly I felt really bad for him. I helped him sit down on Zoey's bed and I sat next to him.

"I know. I understand it must be really hard to see her, especially after you found out that she'd been, uh, seeing someone while with you and all. But, I think you need to start moving on to someone new and someone who's more like you. Zoey isn't like you at all, I think you need to find someone with your same interests."

"I just thought Zoey was the one. I was serious about her. See?" He pulled out a little black box and opened it. The ring was gorgeous, but I knew Zoey would've hated it. It had a turquoise int he middle, surrounded by little diamonds that covered the entire ring in little intricate designs. It was too feminine for Zoey and she hated that color.

"Wow, that's beautiful Drew." I meant it. I put a hand on his shoulder and closed the box.

"You'll find a really special girl to give that to." I smiled and looked right into his eyes.

And then he kissed me.


End file.
